The Lion King
by gilkeyalphonzo
Summary: A man reborn in the world of Highschool DxD as a extinct Lion youkai with an unhealthy obsession for the elements discovers whats is like to live freely and carlessly
1. Chapter One

Black... thats all i can see, at this point i dont even remember how i got here or who i even was...**_Amazing..._**wait who said that...**_Too think a soul could survive in the space in between worlds for soo long..._**wait in between worlds? What does that mean is that where i am if so what do i do now...**_For such a spectacle i shall award you with a new life and some skills to make it easier... Now choose wisely an quickly..._**a new life? Sounds nice... now that i think about it with what i can remember i would like to be born within the highschool dxd universe and for skills I guess to have the ability to learn any type of magic or spiritual power of this universe and to have all the required attributes would suffice...**_Interesting choice... I shall add a Limitless Body able to adapt an evolve under any conditions to your short list... Now off you go an enjoy your new life..._**so what supposed to happen now... is that light why is it so bright... its getting clo.. ser... and it's get.. ting.. har.. der.. to.. thi...

Break* Day 1

Cold... where ever i am, the floor is cold. I open my eyes to see that im in a cave... ok then so im on my own, I should find a way to see what i look like... the wall, lets see if its reflective enough to act as a mirror... a tall man with a lean muscular build with bronze colored skin wearing a pair of black trousers with a golden scarab and a pair of black sandals and no shirt... ok then lets see I have red piercing eyes, and long an wild hair although its a dazzling gold almost glowing... wait are those cat ears and... is that a tail... So im a yokai... cool i wonder what race I am... _Lion _thats what pops up in my head as i think about it so i guess im a lion cool, now my name i can't remember my old one i wonder what my new name shall be... _Leo Kojishi _hmm... thats an interesting name Leo for Lion and Kojishi if im not mistaken it means Lion King in Egyptian, thats nice an all though i have no intention of becoming a king.

Break*Day 1

Desert, thats the conclusion I've come too after surveying the area out side the cave or my little home for the time being. So i guess before i venture out i should see what i can manage to do since i dont know how to access any type of magic.

Sitting on the ground in a meditative stance i decide to find my center, blankness... emptiness... emotionless... freedom... i let my mind become all four as it drifts deeper into myself.

Golden light overcomes my mind as i find myself floating inside a black void with a golden ball of light about the suce of an apple floating in the center. Curiously I reach out to it, and as i touch it with my hands it flows into my body through one hand and bathes my body in golden light as it circulates through my body and then it flows back out through my other hand and forms back into a ball except this time its grown a little larger, after this processes I continue to do so until the light is as large as a beach ball, i stop once I begin to feel tired so I release my mind and I find my self back in my real body... and to see it is night outside... it was late morning when i started, to think i was in my mindscape for so long... i guess ill have to limit myself next time.

Break* Day 2

Surprisingly that little golden ball of light was actually my spirit as I've felt the littlest sense of touki within myself... guess it must be my Limitless Body adapting to the increase of my spiritual power or life force or whatever. Today I've decide to try to discover some attributes for some useful methods to make my life easier in this world. So first off is Fire since I'm in a desert all i should have to do is focus on the heat, so i raise my hands with my palms facing up and close my eyes, then i imagine the _wind_ carrying the _heat_ of the desert around _heating_ the desert then pulling around my hand and _heating_ the space above it, I open my eyes to see a flame above my right hand and a hot but gentle breeze above my left... huh i guess i unlocked both wind and fire in this attempt. Anyways next is earth, so i press my left hand against the floor of the cave and raise my right and then i imagine a small rock forming above it, then i feel it this time the golden energy moving from the center of my body down to my left hand then up to the right and then suddenly a rock begins forming above my hand, i tried to memorize the feel of this experience even if i only memorized a little of it. Next was water so i took a piece of the cactus i collected this morning and and drip some of the juice onto my left hand then i stick the cactus in my mouth then i raise my right hand then i try to recreate the water in my left hand in my right, i will the light to flow to my left hand then my head as the juice from the cactus flows down my throat then the light flows to my right hand, and a ball of water forms above my hand then next i see blackness and i fall backwards... goodnight i guess

Break* 1 Month 12 Days

Ok so I guess four elements are the limit before i pass out and fun fact, with how bad the cactus tasted and the minute details in the cave and outside it i discovered that unlock those elements took me longer than i thought apparently I've now officially been in this world for a little over a month, i guess each one took me a little under a week to discover but the weird thing is i can use them so easily now i guess I'll just need to practice for proficiency.

Ok so this time i think i want to discover the space element mainly for safety precautions. So i sit down in a meditative stance and focus on the world around me yet not the world around me but the space it takes up... soon enough I begin to see an image of the world around me... slowly the image duplicates and the second image blurs... then the image begins to mirror the first image as if forming a mirror world... thats when i realize i have a new and barely understood element in my skillset or maybe i should say element's' as i have a new sense of time i can tell a couple years have passed in the time it took me to discover the space and time element.

Break* 50 Years 6 Months 23 Days

Out in the middle of nowhere I find myself trying to develop a magic circle so I can develop more complex magic spells and use all my spells quicker and simpler, though this is kinda confusing i can feel my magic trying to take shape yet it wont. This is so very confusing i try imagining a shape... it wont work so i let my mind wander as i do it... it still won't work, what do i do and how... wait what if i let my soul guide the shape along with my magic, so once again I tryvbut this time i will my spirit to flow along my magic... success it begins to form... a black circle with a golden roaring lion head in the center... pretty cool if i do say so myself.

Now i spread my new magic circle on the ground under me and spread it out and then "**Mirror World**" i cast one of my new spells and create a copy of the area that i stood in over reality so i couldn't be bothered. Now combinations, i dont know why but i cant keep myself from trying to learn evey element i guess that the problem with being able to access them all and with my Limitless Body i dont have to worry about overloading myself, hugh the pains of life... anyways first I'll cast my magic circle then over it lets begin the combination process "**Fire**" "**Wind**" and i get... Lightning, cool... next "Earth" "Fire" and i get... Lava, yeah expecting tha... "Water" "Wind" and then i have... Ice, okay I'll amit i didn't think I'd get anything i guess they all combine into something. I then continued this process till i had a large list of elements to work with

* * *

Fire

Water

Earth

Air

Ice

Lava

Lightning

Space

Time

Solar

Lunar

Nature

Poison

Smoke

Light

Shadow

* * *

With all these elements at my finger tips I should be good... for now, though i was surprised I gained the Nature element after learning all the elements above it then after that i was able to use it to discover four more... oh what bliss this must be i believe i found my new goal in life discovering every possible element... at least for now... anyways now that thats done i think i should maybe travel the world and discover what time im in maybe i could join the Great War or the Devil Civil War... somehow... or i could save the neko race or whatever their called... anyways i should probably go now my little experiment already costed me a couple decades.


	2. Chapter Two

155 Years 9 Months 12 Days

Romania, the land of the vampires, i have a feeling i really shouldn't be here but i need help understanding the blood element. I mean seriously what am I suppose to do to understand it and since i dont know i thought I'd go to the people who consume and use it on a daily basis though looking at my current situation I'd say this was a bad idea

"Halt Youkai what are you doing in our lands"

Yeah not pleasant being surrounded by vampires

"Look im just a master of magic and i need a better understanding of blood magic"

"Do you expect us to believe that so easily"

"Well no but if you bring me to your king i can show you all i can do to prove myself"

"You might regret your decision today"

The vampire said this as he covered us all in shadows and next thing i know we're all in a throne room

"what the..."

Looking around i see a woman sitting in a throne eyeing me

"what do you want Lion"

"Simple help understanding blood magic please"

"And why should we help you"

"Because I asked nicely"

She suddenly chuckles

"Come closer Lion"

Since she asked I'll go... standing in front of her she's actually a rather beautiful woman silky brown hair, curvy figure, and red eyes that seem as if they can look into your soul

"Your certainly a tall one... lean down"

"I can't help it that I'm 6"5"

"Just lean down"

I leaned down towards her and next thing i know she's biting my neck surprised i stood up though now shes hanging on my neck so i hold her by her waist

"What are you doing"

She stops for a second

"sucking your blood"

An then she goes back to it, I guess i can use this to get a better understanding, slowly i focus on my blood as she sucking it out getting the feel of how shes moving it towards her then slowly i lace it with my magic... _~mmmmh~_, I left my free hand and... a spear of blood forms above my hand as my blood pulls through it... _~ohhhh~_... cool though i do wonder why im still perfectly fine since im having my blood sucked and casting blood magic at the same time..._~ahhhh~..._ i guess its my Limitless Body adapting to the blood loss making me gain more blood quicker than im losing it... wait whats all that moaning, I look at the woman on my neck to see her sucking my blood in a flustered state

"What the hell are you moaning for"

She lets go of my neck and catchs her breath

"I never thought the blood of a god would be such a delicacy"

"Wait what do you mean"

"Don't play dumb with me im the Vampire Queen i can tell that you're a descendant of the Nemean Lion and Egyptian God Bastet, Egyptian and Greek divine blood I might have to keep you here as my personal blood bank specially since your body seems to make blood faster than I can consume it"

She then goes back to sucking my blood, so i sit down on her throne and she adjusts herself on my lap. Nemean Lion huh... so that means im a Demigod since the Nemean Lion was a child between Zeus an Hera then to add on Bastet the Egyptian Goddess of protection, cats, fertility, pregnancy, children, music, the arts, and warfare... I believe this makes me force be reckoned with.

Break* 205 Years 11 Months 3 Days

After letting Carmilla get her fill of my blood she _convinced_ me to stay for a couple of years, how she convinced me well that's a story for another time. Anyways after about 50 years of living with a Vampire Queen I decided to continue my journey, and thats how i ended up in Wales, England and face to face with a Goddess

"Hello Demigod I am Goddess Damara and i need your help saving the faerie race i off-"

"Sure where do I go"

"..."

"Uhh did i say something wrong"

"No i just didn't expect you to agree so easily you dont even know how i need your help"

"Well"

"I need help finding a new home for the Faerie Race the human world is no longer acceptable"

"Oh thats easy first take me to a calm meadow and i can solve this problem easy thats kinda why im here in the first place"

"I'm sorry i don't understand"

"The reason im in England is to find a peaceful yet magically abundant place to create my own personal world"

"I dont understand how thats possible but follow me"

An so Damara guided me to a clear empty meadow with an abundance of nature mana in the air, perfect

"Now Damara if you would step to the edge of the clearing I'll get to work actually if you could can you bring the faeries here that would make both our jobs easier"

I didn't wait for her response before i begun to cast my magic first i released my full aura and formed my magic circle now words of power

* * *

**_Fire Water Earth and Air_**

**_Four Elements_**

**_Space and Time_**

**_Two Elements_**

**_Together _****_Form Nature_**

**_Solar and Lunar_**

**_Two Elements_**

**_Form _****_Day And Night_**

**_Blood_**

**_The Element Of Life_**

**_Gather Together Once More_**

**_Begin The Story Of A New World_**

**_And May Life Blossom Once More_**

**Blossoming World**

* * *

Mana begins to gather around me as a new space begins to form, first the world shatters where i stand leaving an empty black void but then a new world begins to take its place first is the plains, then the mountains, then forests, then come the oceans, then the sun and moon begin to appear and lastly comes life animals began to come into existence in this brand new world all that's missing is sentient life. Standing in the plains i cant help but admire what I created my own world... it's amazing. I then gather the space element around me and open a rift back to the meadow... stepping out the other side i can see that the meadow is no more all thats left is a plain empty of life and thats when i see the Goddess Damara angrily staring at me while all the Fairies are standing behind her in confusion

"What have you done!"

"I created a new world"

My simple answer left her dazed so i simply stood to the side an gestured for them to enter my rift

"See for your self"

Slowly they all begin to file in the rift and once the last one goes through i follow behind

"Welcome to your new home Faeries your the first intelligent life to walk these lands"

Suddenly the Faeries look at me as if im there savior then they all begin chanting a song, I look towards Damara

"What are they doing"

"Celebrating for they now have a new home and one with abundant life and nature energy... how is this possible"

"World Magic"

"..."

"It's the magic i created after gaining an understanding of the nature element and all the core elements that it contains"

"So your telling me you created a whole new type of magic something no one has done in centuries"

"No... I've created _multiple _new types of magic"

"Who do you descend from Demigod"

"Bastet and the Nemean Lion"

"Greek _and _Egyptian hmmm..."

"Anyways we should find a place to build a new home for the Fairies"

"Oh of course let's proceed with that"

Break* 222 Years 3 Months 17 Days

After we went out and found a new home for the Faerie race we built a village for them in the forest near the plains, afterwards Damara proceeded to lecture me about where i use my magic and the consequences it would have, lets just say i learn why you should bever anger a Goddess or any woman for that fact specially Carmilla I still have phantom pains whenever i remember what happened when i left... an that was over 50 years ago though soon I'll have to go back at the 100 year mark... yeah not looking forward to that, after lecturing me she begun to tell me of other races that need help that could benefit from moving over into my new world so taking her instructions I begun to travel the world searching for two races, Dwarves and Elves to help keep my world sufficient, the Dwarves would help give a source of metals to the world by mining them as they could, while the Elves would keep the mana of the world in check so nothing evil spawns due to the build up of the magic at least for now sooner or later Dragons will spawn into existence.

Anyways after giving the Darves and Elves a new home I traveled back to tell Damara of my success.

I then started to wonder all over England where i came across a tower... in the middle of nowhere... yeah not something you expect to see every day. Curiously I knocked on the door of the tower even if I wasn't expecting an answer hearing nothing i begun to walk away when the door suddenly opened and i was levitated into the tower, being as free-spirited as i am i just let it happen.

I found myself floating cross legged resting my head on my hand while waiting on whoever this woman is to finish making whatever she's making, I guess while I'm waiting i should do something and since im stuck in place touki it is.

Floating in my mindscape cycling the golden energy, i suddenly feel a pull on my mind so i relax my mind, then i find myself on the ground so i stand up and look around an it seems im in someone's living room

"So what brings a _Lion _into my _Den_"

I turn around to see a woman smirking at me

"Really word play"

"A girl has to have fun once in awhile"

I just shook my head at her sense of fun

"So who are you anyways im a little surprised you were able to tell what type of Youkai I was right a way it usually take people awhile"

"Well thats because I'm Merlin the Great Mage and you my dear Lion have _Great_ potential"

"_Why the word play... _What do you mean potential?"

"First because i feel like it and second I mean since you have direct access to the four primal elements you have the possibility to learn _every_ magic in existence and even the ones forgotten in time"

"Hey thats pretty cool... well what now"

"Simple a quest"

"A quest?"

"Yes a quest... Travel south towards a lake surrounded by a pure forest... you should be able to tell by the abundance of the nature element in the area... then proceeded to help whoever you find there"

"Cool a quest so when do I leave"

"After you uderstand this"

She suddenly points her finger at my head and a list of information goes into my head as i enter a trance and appear in my mindscape.

'Bang'

'Clang'

'Bang'

'Clang'

Centuries of centuries of smithing, after entering my mindscape i couldn't help but to find myself smithing nonstop and when i couldn't smith no more i found myself getting a better understanding of the elements i know of and understanding new ones.

'Hsssss'

'Bang'

'Clang'

'Bang'

'Clang'

"Finished"

At this point i cant remember how many things I forged i lost count after hitting one billion, though now after all of this I can finally say I understand the four primal elements and I've made leaps an bounds in all the others plus gaining Metal and Destruction, I've made enough progress in Time that i can tell that my body clock has hit over a couple Millenniums i believe about 3389 years though in reality it has only been a couple minutes... i guess I've been here long enough i cant find any more impurities in any of the equipment I've forged and I've developed my old magics well enough and the new ones I've created.

Opening my eyes i find my self in a stasis bubble with Merlin staring at me as if im her new experiment, now that im looking closer she's actually pretty beautiful short blue hair, a small yet curvy body, and her eyes a dazzling violet that hold an untold depth to them, I cant seem to look a way from them

"Entranced I see"

"Your eyes their beautiful"

I find myself saying something in response in a deeper and rougher voice then I remember having... then i remember what I said an come back to my senses, cancelling the stasis spell I find myself at a blushing Merlin

"Y..you can't just say that with such a entrancing voice"

"I tend to just speak my mind alot Merlin now sorry to ruin the moment but when do i begin the quest"

"What quest... ohhh that quest... you can go now"

She practically pushes me out so i headed south, eventually I come across a prue forest covered by an ethereal mist, finding my way in I came across a lake where I found a lady in the middle of it, from this point on I actually became a part of the arthurian legends, the lady of the lake told me that she had a vision that a grand blacksmith would come searching for her for a way to challenge his smith and help her craft a sword fit for a king, so craft it i did...

With the strength of the earth itself along with the destruction it wields

With the flexibility of water and swiftness of the wind

With the sharpness from the fiercest flames

With the ability to rip through space

and the light to block all darkness

This sword I crafted, Excalibur was only the beginning of my legendary smith. Creating this sword i seeked to create its opposite a sword to guide the darkness over the light, Darxalibur the sword of darkness to match the sword of light, Excalibur. After having the lady of the lake send Excalibur through space i followed suit with Darxalibur.

My act of creating Darxalibur change the whole entirety of the arthurian legends, Excalibur was pulled from the stone by a boy named Arthur who later became king, but for every good thing a bad one follows, a woman seeking to conquer England pulled Darxalibur from the stump of a dark iron wood tree, after this countless battles followed till the woman, Dark Queen Lillian and the King of Light Arthur faced of in a grand battle to decide the future of England but good doesn't always top evil, Arthur Pendragon died that day an Lillian Blackmist conquered England and Excalibur and Darxalibur were shattered an locked away.

The lady of the lake had me create another sword even if she knew I would create its opposite though maybe thats why the sword is what it is, A sword of hope powered by the spirit of its wielder Caliburn and its opposite a sword of fear powered by the will of its wielder Fraiurn, then we waited and eventually a young woman named Arthuria was sent to us by Merlin to retrieve Caliburn and free England, and free England she did but Lillian had a daughter Millian and she was sent to us by Merlin to find a way to revenge her mother and I gave her Fraiurn.

Eventually the two came together to face off in a duel once Arthuria secured England's future, The Queen of Hope and the Assassin of Fear a battle rivaling their forebears took place, but in the end both perished and both swords were lost through time secured in the place of their duel hidden through time.

I later went on to create multiple swords of my own creation that later became know as holy swords and demonic swords...

Firerend the Sword of Everlasting Flames

Frazin the Sword of Endless Ice

Eathron the Sword of Earthquakes

Wilrence the Sword of Storms

Lithren the Sword of Light

Darthrin the Sword of Darkness

These six swords later on chose wielders who came to be known throughout history, natural and supernatural, legends and heroes, and stories for the future.


	3. Chapter Three

300 Years 6 Months 2 Days

The Underworld, pretty creepy looking I wonder where I am...

"Hey mister lets play"

Looking down i see a little girl staring at me

"Umm sure I guess"

Somehow I ended up playing with this girl till she was tired out

"Hey little one where do you live"

"There"

She then proceeded to point me in the direction of her house as I carried her home

"Umm is this where you live"

"Uh huh"

I was currently standing in front of a giant mansion, yeah I'm pretty worried I just got involved with some big shots of the underworld... ok then... anyways i knocked on the gates and now im face to face with a bunch of guards

"What are you doing with the young miss Youkai"

"Hey hey I'm just bringing her home"

Suddenly a blast of demonic energy was blasted at me an I had to turn around to shield the little girl who im pretty sure is awake now

"Hey what if you hit you little miss"

"If she's a devil she'll survive"

"Thats it I'm done playing nice"

I then started releasing my aura slowly watching how they start struggling under it though I made sure to keep the little girl close to me so she doesn't get effected

"**I tried to play nice... all I wanted to do was bring this girl home... and you want to attack her... NOW IM PISSED"**

The area starts shaking as my anger rises when suddenly a hydra appears

"What are you doing on my lands Youkai"

"**And who are you supposed to be"**

"Leviathan a Devil King and the owner of these lands"

Suddenly the gates open and a couple walks out

"Leviathan sir it's great to see you"

The man starts buttering up the Devil King while the woman looks towards me

"Why are you here Youkai"

**"Im here to bring you who I can ass**ume is your daughter"

"Little girl what did I tell you about going out to play"

"Don't go alone... but I had Big Brother to protect me"

The woman just shakes her head as she takes her daughter from me

"Thank you for protecting my daughter"

"No problem... now if you excuse me I'll be on my way"

As I start to leave the hydra steps in my way

"Wait I would like to speak with you Youkai"

And the Devil Kings stops me... well whatever

"Lead the way"

Break*

"So what were you doing in the Underworld Youkai"

"First call me Lionel second I was looking for someone to teach me how to control demonic energy"

The Devil King looks at me qquizzically

"Hmm... Your body holds demonic energy and holy energy yet you're a Youkai... The four primal elements... Senjustu..."

The Devil King then suddenly raises his finger and a beam of blue light strikes my head

"There I unlocked your demonic energy... just remember this in the future... Im afraid these are troubled times"

After that he proceeded to guide he on how to use demonic energy and how to conceal and change my aura, at the time I couldn't understand why he did so...

20 years later I begun to understand why when the Great War begun, in the last battle between the Four Satans and God I saved the life of Leviathan and his Brothers and brought them to my world where the together created an underworld and started anew with the devils and then I brought God back to heaven to where he slowly lost his power due to the injuriesof the war... though to the rest of the world they all perished.

100 years later a Civil War broke out for devil kind I stayed in the shadows and kept the core figures of the seventie two pillars alive... after the war ended more than half of the pillars families only had their main families left... personally im afraid the families are gonna die out.

200 years passed after that and the Devil's only had 52 of there original pillars left and only half of them aren't on the verge of destruction.

At some point before Gods death he unlocked my holy energy and helped me control it as thanks I helped craft some of his sacred gears to help humanity...

Blade Blacksmith the Holy Sword Creator

Sword Birth the Demonic Sword Creator

Two sacred gears crafted and fueled by the experience of my trade, masterpieces, and I even learned how to create sacred gears shall it ever be needed.

Break* 620 Years 3 Months 5 Days

Traveling Japan I came across a pair of traveling Youkai a Old Kitsune and her granddaughter who I helped protect till they reach their home, turns out they were returning from burying the little girl's mother so I stayed with them for a while in hopes of finding a way to cheer the little girl up and take care of them both.

I ended up her big brother of sorts and the son the grandmother never had with how I always played with the little girl who I learned was named Yaska, and with how I always fixed up the house or huntes for dinner, sonner or later though things came to an end. 5 years later the grandmother passed away and the Youkai Faction came to take Yaska since she was the last known Kitsune alive so I decided to continue my journey though that got put on hold when the Faction was attacked by other Youkai looking to change their society so I fought, and for years I battled and eventually I led the Youkai against the rebellion developing combat plans securing citys and making sure the people stay safe eventually they begun to call me King when I brought the war to an end, I guess I lived up to my name Leo Kojishi, The Lion King.

Break*

But after the war I couldn't accept the position of King and I fought tooth and nail for the Youkai to find a new leader and eventually they did when young Yaska became Amaterasu's Avatar though in the end I had to accept that they wouldn't call me anything but Kojishi and the role of Protector of the Youkai, and I offered them a chance to build an settlement in my world which I begun to call the Other World, after convincing them of the benefits half of the Youkai population moved the the Other World after I built them a settlement in the plains where they would help to keep all the local wildlife in check, funny thing is when I went to visit the Elves and Dwarves the had successfully running kingdoms dominating the areas they were located in the Dwarves governed the mountains and the Elves governed the forests so I begun to build the Youkai a Kingdom in the Plains it would take a while but soon we would be at the level of the other two.

I then begun to journey back to my homeland the place where I first arrived in this world over 600 years ago, Egypt.

Traveling over Egypt I eventually found my old cave where I first entered this world im surprised it hasn't withered away to time or been covered in sand... memories... anyways after that I begun to travel all over the desert.

One night when i was resting at my camp I was approached by a woman who appeared out of nowhere to say I was surprised would be an understatement in an instant I had my aura flared and her surrounded with different elemental spears created from magic and I had a great sword drawn

"Who are you... and why do you bother me"

The woman looked visibly offended even with the situation she was in

"To think I would be attacked by one of my own... all i came to do was bring you home"

The way she spoke held no hostility so I dropped my spells and my weapon

"What do you mean"

"What I mean is that I'm the Egyptian Goddess Bastet and you my son are the Egyptian God Lionel"

"First my name is Leo and second what do you mean im a God"

"Lionel is your Divine Name, the Lionheart God and second is even though it's hard to tell the amount of divinity you radiate is just too much to be a Demigod you've entered godhood even if just barely and since your my descendant you're part of the Egyptian Pantheon not the Greek Pantheon the Nemean Lion was only counted as a Demigod"

"Wait so I've entered godhood and now earlier you said your here to bring me home so that means..."

"Yes once we return home to the Egyptian city of God's, Heliopolis, you'll officially be known as a God"

"Sorry I have to say no I have no thought end my journey now"

"Journey?"

"Yes im traveling the world and I've only scratched the surface plus I have this woman back in Romania"

"So continue-"

"Great so se-"

"After being appointed to godhood"

I looked towards her just to see her smirking at me

"You're not going to let me go are you"

"No'p'e"

"Fine"

She then proceeded to take us to Heliopolis, must say its an amazing sight to behold though I didn't get to stay long enough to sightsee since Bastet pulled me along to the temple in the center of the city. As we entered the temple I was surprised to see a giant woman holding a staff sitting on a throne... yeah thats right giant...

"Bastet stop dragging my grandson around"

Wait nephew?

"But mother he's my son so I can"

Wait son?

"And I'm your mother so I say you can't"

Next thing i know I'm standing there with a grumbling Bastet

"Wait im confused... grandson and son are you guys talking about me"

The giant woman stands up and then suddenly shrinks down to a 5 foot nothing woman with bronzish copper skin yellow hair and eyes as bright as the sun

"What I mean is as Bastet's descendant entering godhood would make you her son and by factor my grandson for I am Ra and by my power I grant you godhood"

She then points her staff at me and im hit by a yellow beem

"Wait so it that easy... wait why do I feel funny"

I look up just to see the two woman smiling at me as they grow to their original size

""Goodnight""

Wait what...

"What do you mean goodnig-"

"AHHHHHHHH"

Next thing I know im welcomed into the abyss of sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Godhood, the last thing I thought I would achieve. Its funny how things work out, I mean even with my name sake I had no interest of being a king but I still became one, I was revived by a God just to become a God, I don't know what to expect next and to be honest im not willing to guess.

Waking up I can see that someone took me to a bed and that I feel different, like my Instinctshave risen to a whole new level... wait Greek and Egyptian Gods are giants compared to others... but I'm still the same size but I can sense a trave of True Divinity so I guess I actually became a God I wonder what changed about me.

Break*

After waking up I left the room I was in and walked the halls till I came upon what I could assume were the doors to the throne room. Entering I see Ra sitting on her throne with Bastet talking to her

"Depending on his domain well have to treat him accordingly"

"But mother he's my son and he wasn't born a God he trained to get this far and uou can only imagine how much further he'll get... you know one day he might surpass even you"

"I know my child... I know... but if he can't meet the requirements he'll be stuck here for a thousand years at least"

"Why can't you understand... he only willingly became a God knowing he could go"

"Are you telling me he would deny being a God"

I figure now is as good of a time to jump in the s any other

"Yes she's correct... at first I whole heartedly denied to become a God"

Hearing me suddenly speak both women turn to star at me

"Why exactly is that"

"To be honest with you, with the way I was progressing I would eventually became a God on my own though I would of became a Youkai God eventually leading to the creation of my own Faction"

"Not exactly that you would you did... looking closer at you your Divinity holds no trace of Egyptian Divinity or Greek for that fact... Interesting... though this changes everything" Suddenly she rose up and shrunk her size and walked in front of me

"I Goddess Ra of the Egyptian Gods hearby offer an Alliance with you God Lionel of the Youkai Gods"

"I God Lionel of the Youkai Gods hearby accept your Goddess Ra of the Egyptian Gods offer of an Alliance"

We then shook hands and released our Divinity, our Divinity then merged and formed two contracts that floates infront of each of us

* * *

Divine Contract

Goddess Ra of the Egyptian Gods as the leading God has by all means accepted to protect, aid, and offer any needed services to the Youkai Gods when they are in need.

God Lionel of the Youkai Gods as the GodKing of the Youkai Gods has by all means accepted to protect, aid, and offer any needed services to the Egyptian Gods when they are in need.

This Divine Contract has been approved by the Laws of the World an shall either party break said agreement may their Gods be cursed to Mortality.

* * *

After reading the contract i stored my contract in a space pocket

"Do may I be the first to welcome the Youkai Gods into this world and if I may I'd advise you to keep this fact hidden till you've built the neccessary strength"

"Thank you and I think I'll listen to you advice though I need to find other Youkai willing to truly follow me"

"May I recommend the Nekomata's they live separately from the rest of the Youkai and if you can offer them the necessary protection I'm sure they'll be willingly to follow you"

"I'll take you up on that an visit the Nekomata's"

Following this conversation we then proceeded to set any extra agreements between our two Factions. I then proceeded to my world and created a version of Heaven for my Gods to reside before I then left towards the Nekomata's after Ra gave me the necessary directions.

Smoke and fire, I fear that im too late...

Running through the flames I see a group of Nekomata's surrounded by devil's...

"**Shield of Gaia" **

After shielding the Nekomata's the devils all turn towards me

**"Spears of Frozen Time"**

While their still at a lost I conjured up magic spears of time to freeze them in place...

"fsss"

"wha-"

"ahhh-"

Luckily none of them stood a chance against my magic. Looking at them I walk towards the one who look to be the leader

"Who are you and why are you devils doing this"

"I am the Great Devil Riser Phenex how dare you question me... but to entertain you its because of the Nekomata's that killed their devil master"

Devil master huh... well I'll figure out what truly happened... Phenex the devil's with regeneration he'll work perfectly, taking hold of his neck I begin to cast my _World Magic_

* * *

**With the offer before me**

**I shall bend time to my will**

**For I dont bend to time**

**Time bends to my will**

**So with an exchange of Life**

**I shall stop time till this Life ends**

**World Stasis**

* * *

Letting go of the devil I see that he doesn't drop to the ground but his body does catch on fire... must be his devil powers.

Going towards the underworld I spread my senses, further than I ever have before, and I notice a Nekomata's that was running away from here... curious.

Standing in front of this Nekomata's turns out shes still a little girl though she's has a stronger connection to Nature then I'd expec... and she's a devil...

**"Stasis Bubble"**

Surrounding us in a stasis bubble I separate us feom the rest of the world and resume our time and then she crashes straight into me and looks up at my face so I let my Lion features fully out

"A Lion?"

"A Cat"

"Whats happening"

"Im saving the Nekomata's"

"So are you gonna kill me"

"Depends if you tell the truth or not"

"He abused me and i took it what have i done wrong all i did was protect my sister"

"And that's perfectly fine I could care less about the devil's as long as it wasnt a Sitri that you killed"

"Naberius"

"Good though now your a stray"

"If it's to protect my sister I don't care"

"Then follow me"

"What"

I then gently push her off me then I slowly release my divine aura

"Im a God... though not any God I'm the first Youkai God and I want you to join me in Divinity"

"A Youkai God... wait you want me to be a God"

"Yes you see currently I'm the only Youkai God that's why I'm here in the first place to give the Nekomata's a choice of following me I dont need worshippers you see I gained Divinity through strength"

"If I follow you will you make sure my sister stays safe"

"If you follow me I'll keep your sister safe trust me"

"I... I'll follow you then"

Break*

After getting the Nekomata's who i learned was called Kuroka to follow me i then freed all the Nekomata's who agreed to aid my Faction, I then took them to the heaven of my world where they insisted working in my temple. Next I then made started the process to make Kuroka a God

"Ok so before we begin I'll have to remove the devil part of you"

"You can do that"

"Yeah but its gonna hurt... like alot of hurt"

"If I'll no longer be a devil then do it"

"Okay then"

"..."

"Wait for it"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"There we go"

What I did was tamper with her life force removing the devil essence while increasing her Youkai essence which inturn causes an extreme amount of pain on a cellular level... no pain no gain right.

After the process she was barely breathing on the floor...

"You good"

"I just had my own life force tampered with do I look okay!!!"

"Your not dead"

She just stared at me and got off the ground

"Okay so next is injecting you with my Divinity and seeing if you can develop your own"

"How long does that take"

"Centuries or Millenniums give or take"

"I can't live that long and how long did it take you"

"First you'll live as long as you have my Divinity and second it took me a couple of Millenniums to develop my Divinity"

"...well I have a sister who wont live that long so..."

"dont worry you'll be within a stasis bubble that'll speed up your time a minutes for me will be a century for you"

"...Just do it already"

I then walked up to her and hovered my hand over her heart I then quickly as if a needle injected my Divinity into her heart I then covered her in a stasis bubble and i then brought her to one of the rooms in my temple close to mine and layed her over the bed so when she awoke she'd have a soft landing.

Walking towards my throne room I started thinking about the women I've met in my long life...

Carmilla the Vampire Queen

Merlin the Grand Magician

Yaska the Avatar of Amastereu

I don't know how I ended up lucky enough to meet them, I think I'll go visit Carmilla and Yaska soon though for Merlin...

Looking up I see that at some point i ended up on my throne, and that the Nekomata's have been attending to me

"Leave I need to be alone"

"Yes Lionel-sama"

I really think I may like Japan to much, anyways I then stood up an locked my throne room in a secured space I then stood in the center of the hall and opened a space rift... an slowly something floated out.

Staring at the woman in the stasis bubble in front of me I can't help but think of the past...

Flashback*

A man and woman could be seen sitting atop a tower looking out into the night sky when the woman suddenly spoke up

"I'm gonna miss these moments in the future"

"What do you mean"

"Look I wont live as long as will we both know this"

"Bu-"

"Look just promise me you wont forget me too soon"

The woman then looks down and the man stands up and holds his hand out towards the star

"The future is endless

Many things fall

Many things rise

Love is eternal

It falls

Then it rises

An endless cycle

Of Neverending Love

Look what im saying is dont think so far into the future it changes and is unpredictable though here and now I make you a promise some way or another you will stand by my side in the future wether I must destroy and recreate my self or end the world I dont care..."

He then grips his hand into a fist and stares into the distance

"This is my oath one I make on the World, Heavens, and Hells may I never Forsake this Oath so I never Face an Eternal Torture"

The Sun and Moon meet in the distance while a golden and black light comes into view in the distance... then it all falls back into a starry night...

The man then looks down towards the woman to see her with tears in her eyes

"I love you Merlin I couldn't see myself without you"

Merlin then jumps up and holds the man close

"Oh Leo never leave me"

Flashback End*

"Merlin I've kept my promise today is the day I bring you back to my side

* * *

**The Vessel**

**Soul and Essence**

**Death and Life**

**Unity never Separation**

**Bring us Together**

**For at this moment**

**I offer to unite our Souls and essence**

**In Good and Bad**

**In Health in Sickness**

**In Death in Life**

**May we Hold each other once more**

**Unity Soul**

* * *

Suddenly Merlin begins to glow and slowly change growing from 4"11 to 5"2 she grows Lionesses ears and a tail her hair changes from blue to a golden blue and she then slowly gains Divinity and I begin to feel a tug on my soul.

When the light dies down I release the stasis bubble and hold her in my arms, she then opens her eyes and i stand her up

"Whats happening"

"Your rebirth"

"Rebirth?"

"Yes I **Lion God of Magic, Nature, and Smithing Lionel** welcome you **Lioness Goddess of Magic and Wisdom Merlyn** to your new Life"

"Welcome back Merlin I've kept my promise"

She then embraces me

"Thank you Leo"

This is only the beginning of my true story and I couldn't be any happier then I am now... I cant wait to see what the future holds.


	5. Chapter Five

Waking up I found myself self pinned underneath two beauties one a Wise Lioness and another a Seductive Panther personally I didn't mind it but i had things that needed to be done if I was to establish my Faction's foothold in the world and my first plan was the Youkai living in Japan I'd have to convince Yaska to somehow give up being Amastereu's avatar and enter godhood her self since my main goal is to build up the core Gods of the Youkai's, with me being the GodKing and with Merlin and Kuroka being GodQueens i guess unless their my lover the rest will be normal Gods that may be selfish but hey no other Youkai has made it this far before me not even the fake god Son Wu Kong so it's my choice.

Break*

Walking through the halls of the Youkai Palace I can see the Nekomata's have been doing well in making themselves used to this place though I'll have to find other Youkai's to mix in with the Nekomata's and make some of the Nekomata's LesserGods if the can find a proper domain to fall under... now that I'm thinking about it I need to establish a hierarchy to the Youkai Gods... damn all this work just for becoming a God.

Sitting in my office in my section in the Palace... im going to have to rebuild this palace after all this is over... ugg so much work... anyways at the moment im working on the hierarchy of my Youkai Gods

* * *

**The levels of the Youkai Gods shall be know by these 7 titles**

**GodKing**

**GodQueen**

**GodPrince/Princess**

**HighGod**

**LesserGod**

**Godling**

**Demigod**

**God Lionel is the GodKing of the Youkai Gods and all mates shall be known as GodQueens and all children by birth or by acceptance of GodKing shall be known as GodPrince or GodPrincess following these four all other Gods shall be of three levels HighGod as long as the strength is deemed worthy by rules set by GodKing one shall be known as HighGod following HighGod are those known as LesserGods which are those who have surpassed the strength of a Godling but have not met the requirements of being a HighGod and under LesserGods are the previously mentioned Godlings which are those who are new to Godhood or have evolved from being a Demigod which is one who has touched the level of Divinity but has not entered**

**These shall be the levels of the Youkai Gods from here on forth may this be know by the Heavens the Hells and the Earth**

**This is the decree of the GodKing**

* * *

After acknowledging the hierarchy of the Youkai Gods it felt as if the world itself stopped and then reached out and took hold of me and whispered into my ear

_'**GodKing Lionel you shall bear the Domain of Godhood itself, if the time comes when you can no longer bear all the domains of those who've you welcomed into Godhood you shall bear the weight of your heaven when it comes falling down or your children shall perish along with it, this is the price you must pay to acknowledge the Youkai Gods as True Gods do you accept' **_

"Yes if this is what I must do"

_'**Then may you grow endlessly stronger and never become weak, The Heavens The Hells and The World hearby acknowledge the Youkai Gods' **_

and then the world begun once again, suddenly the door to my office bursts open and Merlin rushes into the room

"you come with me"

"bu-"

"NOW"

"okay"

Merlin then took me to the throne room where everyone has gathered themselves seeing this I sighed and sat down on my throne I then created to more beside me one with the moffit of a Panther and one with the moffit of a Lioness

"Now Im sure you all have questions about what happened, first the reason tou may feel different is because you are you've evolved from Nekomata's to Panthoneon's whoch are the Origin Youkai of Nekomata's, now Orgin Youkai are the Original Species of Youkai that existed first such as the Nine-Tailed Foxes, the Sage Panther's, The Golden Lions and so on those are only a few to mention"

Seeing as i stopped talking Merlin tapped my shoulder

"Dear their Gods now"

Oh yes since their all Gods the should all have some type of Domain

"Listen, now since you all became Gods you have been given a Domain I ask you to look into yourselves and figure out what Domain you hold"

Afterwards they begun to list out their domains of either an element of nature or an art of living such as cooking or fertility and since their LesserGods they only developed a single Domain.

Break*

Afterwards Merlin and Kuroka dragged me to our room when Merlin spoke up

"So whats this I hear about the world saying 'You GodQueen Merlyn have been acknowledged as 'one' of the GodQueens of the GodKing Lionel"

Then Kuroka spoke up

"Yeah I was told the same thing 'You Kurlora have been acknowledged as 'one' of the GodQueens of the GodKing Lionel' and what Kurlora supposed to mean anyways"

I just sighed and sat down on the bed which the other two followed

"First Kurlora is your Divine Name meaning Nature just how Merlyn means Magic it symbolizes your Divine nature just how my name is Lionel meaning Lionheart now there's a reason behind the name and I'll tell you at a later date for now let me tell you about the GodQueens thing..."

Oh yes since their all Gods the should all have some type of Domain

"Listen, now since you all became Gods you have been given a Domain I ask you to look into yourselves and figure out what Domain you hold"

Afterwards they begun to list out their domains of either an element of nature or an art of living such as cooking or fertility and since their LesserGods they only developed a single Domain.

Break*

Afterwards Merlin and Kuroka dragged me to our room when Merlin spoke up

"So whats this I hear about the world saying 'You GodQueen Merlyn have been acknowledged as 'one' of the GodQueens of the GodKing Lionel"

Then Kuroka spoke up

"Yeah I was told the same thing 'You Kurlora have been acknowledged as 'one' of the GodQueens of the GodKing Lionel' and what Kurlora supposed to mean anyways"

I just sighed and sat down on the bed which the other two followed

"First Kurlora is your Divine Name meaning Nature just how Merlyn means Magic it symbolizes your Divine nature just how my name is Lionel meaning Lionheart now there's a reason behind the name and I'll tell you at a later date for now let me tell you about the GodQueens thing..."

Break*

"So what your telling us is that when you were establishing the Youkai Gods you were thinking about having a Harem of Goddess and now were binned to you by the rules of the world"

Spoke Merlin after hearing Leo's explanation

"If you say it like that you make it sound like that was my entire goal"

Complained Leo

"It wasn't though it's not like im complaining"

Teased Kuroka as she rubbed her hands all over Leo while straddling his lap

"You don't know what your getting into Kuroka"

Spoke Leo yet he made no move to push her away so she continued forward and pushed him down on the bed and pulled off his pants causing his ten inch penis to slap her face

"Oh my at least your bodys honest and I see even your dick is big I guess nothing about you is small"

Suddenly Merlin appears, who got naked at some point, and pulls off Leo's shirt and sits on Leo's face while leaning down to join Kuroka

"You know what even after all these years you never let me experience what you could offer since you were afraid of breaking me well no more so you can sit there and enjoy this"

Kuroka and Merlin then begin to pleasure Leo's cock with Merlin licking around the lower shaft and Kuroka taking the upper shaft into her mouth

This brought unbelievable pleasure and struggle to Leo who was trying to keep his instincts in check 'Damn dont these women know the instincts of a Lion are hard to control', without even realizing it Leo already joined the flow and begun to suck upon Merlin's pussy while swirling his tongue along her insides and at some point he hit Merlin's G-spot causing her to come on the spot and Leo begun to drink up her nectar causing him to return to reality though once Merlin orgasmed she rose into the air giving Kuroka the chance to start deepthroating Leo's cock which begun to push him over the edge and he lost all control

Setting Merlin, who was slowly catching her breath, beside him Leo then sat up and begun to throat fuck Kuroka who just begun to finger her self since Leo was doing all the work eventually Leo cummed down Kuroka's throat forcing her to drinking it all which caused her to orgasm Leo then threw Kuroka on the bed next to Merlin and flipped the two over and raised their asses into the air, he then began to thrust into their pussy from behind with unlimited vigor causing the two of them to constantly call out his name which oncly caused Leo, who is currently driven by his instincts, to move more vigorously, eventually Leo came in both their pussys and left them both panting on the bed when Kuroka spoke up

"Damn he showed these pussycats what their worth and more"

Merlin only chuckled to what Kuroka said but then Merlin was flipped over by Leo and Kuroka was set on top of her this cause to two to look back at Leo who was positioning himself, the two then caught the wild look in Leo's eyes and gulped when Merlin spoke up

"Much more and then some"

The two were left screaming out in ecstasy the whole night till they eventually passed out after the 20th round, Leo, who was still full of vigor, saw the two passed out forced himself back into control and layed down between the two

"Life is only going to get more interesting from here on out"


	6. Chapter Six

Sitting in my office I begin to go over my palns for how to proceed with building my Gods first i should visit Yaska and then talk to the Youkai the follow here and talk to the Shinto Gods after all of that I should talk to Carmilla since I believe with my Domain I can reach out and give her the essence of one of the Abyssal Youkai and bring her to my side along with her followers so she wont have to fight in the pointless upcoming war if what I hear about Heavens plan for Dracula is true... maybe I should talk to Dracula before he perishes... nah, I'll leave him to fate dont want the chance of him trying to turn me though his essence might be the missing factor im looking for...

Leaving my office I walk down the halls and call out to the first Panthoneon I see

"Lily I know your on you way to take of your garden but can you tell Merlin and Kuroka that I'll be out for a while though im not sure how long with the time dilation oh and i hope your enjoying yourself as a HighGod thoughI hope your doing your part to keep the lower world running"

"Of course Leo and yes even though Kuroka won't help us but with the other two running nature is simple"

Laughing at Lily's, who became a HighGod over a portion of nature along with two others, misfortune I continue on my way out the Palace, once outside I transport myself to the parallel world and arrive in Transylvania and I stand out side the only castle I see and flare my aura when suddenly bats come flying out the castle and land infront of me forming a maidservant

"Please follow me"

She then led me into the castle and towards what im guessing is the living room where Dracula was currently sitting in front of a fireplace drinking wither wine or blood personally I dont care, anyways I took a seat next to him when the maidservant offered me a glass of the red liquid which i took and begun to drink

"Your not worried if its blood or not"

questioned Dracula

"Look I've lived with Carmilla for like over a hundred years I got used to the whole vampire and blood thing im just glad she never made me drink my own blood now that would just be weird"

"But you've drank other blood before I assume"

"Look man I'm a Lion it comes with the heritage im just glad i can stop myself from eating my food raw I just have to make sure its bloody or theres a glass of blood something to cool down my urges"

"Yes one of the Origin Beasts not many of you left anymore is there"

After that we sat in silence for a little while

"So what are you going to do about Heaven"

"I figure that out when I get to it though why are you here"

"I need some of your essence"

Dracula then laughs

"I can only assume this has something to due with the Origin Beasts or something similar"

"Yeah it does"

Dracula then raised his hand and a blood red wisp appeared above it

"Here but fill me in on what you're planning"

Taking the wisp and storing it I decided to let him know a little of the past of the world

"Abyssal Youkai, Origin Youkai, and Oceanic Youkai this is where Youkai originate from also this is where werewolves and vampires come from too, you Vampires originate from an Abyssal Youkai the Vampiris which was a bloodthirsty bat a deadly creature of the night I plann to bring Carmilla to her Origin"

Dracula just sat their in silence for a while

"I see then, look Lion since tour going as far as to make her an Abyssal Youkai you must have somewhere for her to reside I ask that you give me and my followers shelter if its not to much to ask, despite what people think of me I care about those who chose to follow me"

"A parallel world one with no technology and no hopes of it a world of sword and magic where adventurers runn around slaying monsters thats where you will reside you shall create a kingdom of vampires that's my deal"

"A parallel world with no technology you say, I take you up on that Heaven will simply think i up an disappeared and spend centuries searching for me sounds perfect"

Me and Dracula then shook hands and the deal was made, and I added one more race to my world.

Break*

Entering Carmilla's castle and heading for my room one of the maidservants are already telling that Carmilla is calling for me, seriously woman i just got here, anyways I then walked towards the throne room and the first thing i notice is that Carmilla is standing beside her throne while staring at me, sighing I walk up and sit on the throne as Carmilla straddles me and begins to suck my blood

"Its good to see you again Carmilla"

Suddenly Carmilla shakes and shivers and my groin wetens then Carmilla latches off my neck and stares into my eyes

"What happened in these past years for your blood to be so concentrated with Divine energy"

"Simple I became a True God"

Carmilla then gives me a questioning look

"Is that why you feel less Divine then the last time I saw you"

"Yes I'm hiding my aura so my cover isny blown while I'm on this plane I should only feel like a Youkai"

Carmilla just nods her head then goes back to sucking my blood albeit a little slower this time

"Carmilla join me in Godhood along with you followers"

That statement caused Carmilla to choke on my blood and strangle the flow... interesting feeling...

"Explain"

I started laughing at how shes mad that she waisted some of my blood... becuse of me...

"Look Carmilla there are Youkai's of the past, Abyssal Youkai, Origin Youkai, and Oceanic Youkai this is where Youkai originate but also this is where werewolves and vampires come from too, you Vampires originate from an Abyssal Youkai the Vampiris which was a bloodthirsty bat a deadly creature of the night if you agree to evolve into a Vampiris I can grant you all Godhood and take you away from the pointless war Dracula's disappearance is going to cause"

"Wait what do you mean disappearance"

"Dracula agreed to build a Kingdom for Vampires in my Parallel World"

"Oh I remember that if thats the case when do we ho the energy in that world is so concentrated the blood of the beings there must be too"

I then chuckled and sjook my head

"Yes you'll be going to the world but have a bigger role to fill as part of my Youkai Gods"

"Okay then"

I then looked around

"Hey is everybody inside the castle and if it suddenly disappeared is their anyone you care about that'll be mad"

Carmilla looked confused

"Yes and the only people that'll be mad are the branch families but they'll just build a new one if this one disappeared but I dont care for them"

"Great"

I then casted my magic circle to cover the whole castle and in a Golden Black flash the castle disappeared.

Break*

After taking Carmilla's castle to my world's Heaven I transported it to be to the left of the Youkai Palace and from there i then proceeded to turn Carmilla into a Vampiris using Dracula's Essence overshadowed with my own tying Carmilla's soul to me I then used Carmeilla's Essence evenly mixed with my own to evolve all her followers

After all that I welcomed the GodQueen Caricila and around 15 LesserGods and 35 Godlings to the Youkai Gods now i just need the LesserGods and Godlings to grow because right now im sure their only at the level of an Ultimate class or High class respectively.

Break*

After that I then traveled to Japan for the Youkai but first I should go visit somewhere special

I appeared in an open plain I then placed a barrier preventing anything from getting out, now looked around I found a lone tree and underneath it a grave to be more specific it the grave of the Yaska's grandmother, kneeling down in front of the grave with a brioche of roses

"Hey auntie it's me Leo I finally found my family it turns out im the descendant of a Goddess named Bastet she then brought me too her mother which was Ra who then activated the laten potential in me needed to become a God the funny thing is instead of becoming an Egyptian God like they expected I became the first Youkai God in history"

I didn't realize but at some point I released my Divinity and I started crying

"Dont cry you were always strong you must stay that way"

Hearing a long lost voice I loved up and I saw a Woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with bright skin and an hourglass figure and her golden hair tied into to braids hanging over the front of her shoulder

"Auntie how"

"I should be asking you though I think I know how since I now govern the Domain of Life and Death yet its for another world"

"Wait Doma-"

My head then begins to ache and i grab hold of it

"So this is what the world meant bear your Domains so that means you're Efaleen the GodSage of Life and Death... heh your even above me in the new ranking GodSage huh hope your not to harsh on me now auntie"

Efaleen just giggled and waved her hand

"I have no reason to change anything just keep it how its always been"

Suddenly we here voices coming closer

"Now Kunou make sure to tell greatgrandma all the good things you did this year just like grandma"

Hearing this voice I looked at Efaleen

"Auntie what are w-"

Efaleen just spoke up as if she didn't care that she came back to life

"Now Now she must say the bad things too they come as a pair thats what I taught Yaska"

Hearing Efaleen's voice Yaska looked up to see Efaleen standing there with a smile and me with with my palm on my face

"Grandma and Onii-chan whats happening"

Suddenly the little girl named Kunou spoke up and ran towards us

"Hey you look like greatgrandma and you look like the hero of the Youkai's"

Hearing Kunou Efaleen looks at me

"A hero and a GodKing oh how you have grown it brings a tear to my weary eyes"

"_weary my butt"_

"Im sorry i didn't catch that dear"

Efaleen spoke with such a tone it frightened Kunou just for being near and Leo for causing it into holding each other kneeled on the ground

"Nothing Auntie"

Leo shouted

"Greatgrandma is scary"

Kunou told Leo as they got off the ground

"You should have seen her when i made your mother cry for not playing with her"

"wait mother cried for such a reason"

Suddenly Yaska started pulling my ear

"Hey honey how about you not go telling my daughter about those times and tell me why your a God oh and get ready to meast the Amastereu"

"Okay okay its because im a descendant of Bastet the Egyptian God and Ra her mother and my grandmother granted me Godhood earlier then I would have"

After telling her she let go of my ear wait she called me honey...

"So since you called me honey that must mean you accept my marriage proposal then yes, yes, yes"

I then started jumping around with Kunou who kept calling me papa causing Yaska to go bright red when Efaleen started speaking to her

"You do realise he has multiple wives it's the law of our Godhood"

"Yes he did before he became a God and offered to marry me but i thought id be better with a different man but i was wrong since my husband left me and if Leo still accepts me and acts this happy it only proves that i made the wrong choice back then"

Efaleen just patted Yaska's head

"Leo has always been a different kind of man and I only learned more now after looking over his past, Yaska my dear you are one lucky woman dont forsake him or you might never have such a chance of happiness again"

Yaska then hugged Efaleen

"Yeah you were always right grandma"

Efaleen then chuckled and gestured for Yaska to look towards Leo

"I mean look Kunou had already taken a liking to him"

Leo was playing with Kunou who wouldn't let go of his long hair since it felt like a cloud

"Papa's hair is so soft it feels like a cloud"

"Well yes as a Lion I make sure to take care of my ma-"

Suddenly a bolt of blue lightning flew at Leo and Kunou

'Boom'

And then the area bursted out in a cloud of dust when suddenly

"ROARRRRRRR"

A frightening roar was heard and Leo burst out cloud as a Giant Golden Lion with Kunou on his back he then landed next to Yaska and Kunou jumped into her arms and Leo jumped into the sky

"I WiLl KiLl YoU"

Leo roared as he caught a black haired man and tossed him to the ground then pounced on top of him

"Yaska"

Suddenly a woman called out from behind Yaska which caused her to turn around

"Amastereu"

The woman now named Amastereu look towards Leo

"Susanowo wouldn't listen to reason when he heard that the man we were coming to see was by your words 'Here to take away his Queen from the Shinto Gods' I dont know what you meant by that but my brother obviously caught the wrong thing 'Take my sister as if I will allow this' he said as he flew off"

Suddenly Efaleen who was floating above the two spoke up

"Shinto God Amastereu you might want to stop this before your brother dies this is no longer a game after he endangered Kunou he angered our GodKing and he will pay dearly"

Amastereu looked up towards the woman and took a step back at the levels of Divinity rolling off of her

"Im sorry esteemed one I'm not sure who exactly he angered in the first place"

Efaleen just scoffed

"First I am GodSage Efaleen of the Youkai Gods and that man their is the GodKing Lionel the Creator of the Youkai Gods"

Hearing Youkai Gods Yaska realized what the message meant so she spoke up

"Amastereu I'm sorry but I can no longer be your Avatar since Leo wishes to take me as his Queen in Divinity"

Amastereu just looked at Yaska as if she was mad

"Child Divinity isn't such an easy thing"

Suddenly Efaleen spoke up

"Not for a Lower God such as you anyways you might want to save your brother"

Amastereu looked as if she wanted to retort towards Efaleen's words when

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Susanowo screamed out causing her to look towards the battle and she saw a gruesome sight Susanowo was in a puddle of his own blood and Leo held his arm in his maw

"No, just who are you people"

Amastereu then looked towards Efaleen

"I beg you end this and save my foolish brother"

"Why should I he nearly killed my great granddaughter"

"I do whatever I must just please"

Efaleen smirked after hearing that and raised her hand and then a white and black mist covered the area for a few moment's and when the mist faded away Leo who was still in his beast form was curled in a ball asleep and Susanowo who was originally dying was all healed and asleep

"You are now bind by your words or otherwise may the Shinto Gods fall to Mortality" as Efaleen spoke these words Susanowo and Amastereu were covered by Divine chains which then vanished, Amastereu just sighed

"So what are your demands"

"Simple give us Yaska her daughter and their followers to our Pantheon"

Amastereu just glared towards Susanowo and waved her hand, Yaska was then released of Amastereu's hold after that Yaska and Kunou then walked over to Leo who unconsciously dragged the two into his hold seeing this Efaleen just laughed

"Take your brother back to your home and soon well arrive to sign an alliance with this we'll make sure you keep your Divinity even if you lose all your followers"

Amastereu just sighed and brought Susanowo away, Efaleen then stood beside Leo and petted his head

"Such a wild child I see this is the side you keep locked up I guess the Nemean Lion did more to you then you thought"

and with that they were gone in a white and black flash.


	7. Chapter Seven

Waking up I look around to find all my wives asleep on my bed, Yaska my Dear Kitsune, Kuroka my Seductive Panther, Merlin my Wise Lioness, and Carmilla my Lustful Vampiris, laughing at how luck I am I get out of bed and I walk down rhe hall as I enter another chamber where three of children were experiencing their Awakening right after his birth, yes my children I ended up having a child with all my wives three sons and one daughter my daughter was from Merlin but my three sons were from Kuroka, Yaska, and Camilla, though when they were born the held to much power at birth so our only choice was to enact their Awakening into Godhood at an early age, I believe that since they are mix breeds of Origin and Abyssal races it caused too much power for a child of this time.

As I was staring at the chamber Yaska walked in

"Honey it's alright they'll be fine"

"It's just they lost their chance of childhood and are going straight to puberty snd thats not an easy state for a male Lion to be in"

"I know Honey but then why are you sending them away

"It's a promise I made with a higher power things are going to change and the fabric of time and space is going to ripple and it all starts soon and I expect them to fix it, we are beings of a time before the reformation of the world and with their power theirs a slight chance they can fix it"

Yaska just sighed and held Leo

With that they walked out and passed a maidservant when Leo spoke up

"Put them in separate rooms their power build up is only increasing and I would hate for them to kill each other"

And with one last look at the three he turned and left

* * *

**The story of the Lion King continues yet the story of three Princes and what changes they bring to the world only begins...**


	8. Chapter Eight

This is the title of the continuation books

**The Prince of Gold**

**The Prince of Black**

**The Prince of Crimson **

and they are a branch off of this one yet they all will be updated but from different views broadening the view of the story and eventually brought back together in one book

**Rise of The GodKings **

or something else now this title might change as seen fit.


End file.
